Resemblance to Liturature
by Angleterre97
Summary: *College AU thing* Francis and Arthur were rivals in high school, but have to share a dorm in college. What keeps them sane? Their shared love of reading. *Weird little fluffy thing that sprung into my head. Tiniest hints of Spamano*


Believe it or not, Francis Bonnefoy was just as much a connoisseur of fine literature as his college room mate Arthur Kirkland was. If you looked at the two, you would think that they shared nothing in common, _nothing_. But books, yes they both loved books. Quite a lot actually.

The two had known each other as rivals all through high school, and by some freak occurrence had managed to be accepted to the same university and by an even more freak occurrence had the displeasure of having to room with each other, at least for the first semester.

And as they had approached their shared room with their first pieces of luggage from opposite stairwells, imagine the surprise that they both held a large box of books to deposit in their respectful areas.

"I didn't know frogs enjoyed reading." Arthur commented as he looked at the others box.

"_Oui_, and I didn't think you would be able to see the words of a book through those bushy eyebrows, _cher._" The Frenchman replied with practiced ease as he brushed pass the other into their dorm. In reality he had seen Arthur reading quite often in high school. If he wasn't throwing insults, that was usually what he was doing. He could read just about anywhere and still concentrate on the words and remember details...something Francis could only do in the comfort of a quite room.

By the time all of their furniture and what-nots had been hauled up the two flights of stairs and arranged, their dorm resembled something akin to a miniature library, with books and bookshelves filling the spaces that were not occupied by a bed or desk. The only thing differentiating the two sides being bed covers and wall decorations.

"I can't believe I have to live in the same space as you..." Arthur mumbled as he plopped down on his bed.

"I cannot believe it either." Francis sighed as he too laid back upon his mattress, a smile tugging at his lips, unseen by the Brit.

/OOO/

"Woah, _mi amigo_! You mean you've been sharing a dorm for a whole month and you two haven't killed each other?"

"_Non,_ not yet."

Francis' closest friend from high school, Antonio, had called to check on him to see how college life was treating him so far.

"How are you managing? If not for me, Gil and Alfred you two would have killed each other by 11th grade at the latest, and that year you only had two classes together!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased. "You'd be impressed, we don't even argue as much as we did."

"Must be like a dream come true for you , _si_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about _mon ami._" The blonde chuckled lightly into the receiver, and turned his head slightly when he heard the door open.

"I've got to go Tonio, oh, but best of luck to you and Lovi."

"Ah my little tomato~ _Gracias._ Best of luck to you too."

"_Merci_." And with that ended the call. "Welcome back." He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah." The British student said as he collapsed into his sheets.

"Long shift?" He worked at a local diner waiting tables and washing dishes.

"Extremely. Everyone I work with is a total prick."

"So you've told me before." Francis responded coolly as he tossed a book to the other's bed. "Finished that today during a lecture, I think you might like it."

Considering they had both already read at least two thirds of their own treasury of books, the two students had, begrudgingly on Arthur's part, allowed the other to sift through their own collections. Upon conditions that if a book was damaged the one who did it would by the other a new book of their choice.

"Alright, thanks."

/OOO/

Francis was right though. Aside from minor quarrels over clutter and other trivial topics they seemed to get along quite well, compared to earlier years. Especially when they enjoyed the quiet stillness of them both being wrapped up in a novel.

"Why is that, do you think?"

Arthur looked up from his book. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about us."

"Us?" The Brit raised an prominent eyebrow.

"_Oui_, us. As in you and me and how we don't fight as much as we use to. Why do you think that is?"

"We're to busy." Came a quick, curt reply as Arthur returned to his book.

"Ah yes...perhaps that's it."

Arthur looked back above the text he had been reading to give the Frenchman a curious look. "Well, what do you think of it?"

"I think that it's...interesting." And he couldn't help a smirk grace his lips. Arthur in turned just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, moron."

/OOO/

Soon, before they had even realized it, a semester had come and past. And when the opportunity arose to switch dorm partners, they hadn't. Arthur claiming that he ought not have to move since they were in his home country and Francis simply stating that he had no motivation to do so. So they both had stayed.

"Could it be that you actually enjoy my company?" Francis teased as they returned from eating dinner, something he found that they had started doing together more often.

"Grasping at straws are we?" Arthur retorted but still chuckled softly, tapping his fingers on yet another new book he had picked up while out.

"You know, at the rate you're going you wont be able to see your bed through all of those books by next year."

"Oh shut up, you have just as many and you know it."

"_Oui, oui._" Then a thought occurred to Francis. "Say _cher_, I don't believe I've ever asked what you're favorite book is."

"My favorite?" The Brit sighed as he sat himself down onto his bed. "That's a tough question, do you see how much I read? I don't think I could choose just one."

"I have a favorite." The French student said as he sat next to Arthur on the mattress.

"Oh really." Was his sarcastic inquiry.

"Indeed."

"And that would be?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

Arthur stared at the other and blinked a few times. "What?"

"You heard me right." And with that the Brit couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Francis asked with a pout

"Nothing." Arthur said, wiping at his eye and trying to suppress his laughter. "It's just that out of all of the books you've read, every genre and reading level-"

"That I picked a kids book? Is that it?"

"Yes. Not that it's a bad book, I like it very much. You just don't strike me as someone who would appreciate it."

"Oh, but on the contrary _mon anglais_, I find that I can connect to Alice and her adventures very well."

"Oh really? And pray tell how?"

'God, this ought to be good' He thought to himself.

"First, Alice and I both have _gorgeous _blonde hair~"

"Dear lord, you bloody narcissistic twat. Is that all?"

"_Non_."

"Then what else?"

"Well, we are both chasing after bunnies."

"Um...?" Arthur gave him a look of confusion and concern. "Bunnies? You're joking right? You're going to school to be a chef, not Elmer Fudd."

Francis chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know that. You don't get it do you?"

"No, I suppose I don't."

The taller student smiled as he turned so that he was sitting facing the Brit.

"It's like this, see? Alice chases after the White Rabbit because she wants to know where he's going and why." He leaned in a little closer. "And I, Arthur, have been chasing after a certain _petit lapin_ for some time now, wanting to get to know him more."

The shorter boys face flushed at the mention of the ridiculous French nickname the other had called him so often in high school.

"I-is that so?" He managed to stutter out.

"_Oui_, it is."

And suddenly he was being kissed. Arthur Kirkland, being kissed by the boy he had called a 'Stupid frog' for years... And he was kissing back, because damn him to hell if he could still choke his feelings back down for the man while his lips were over his own.

When Francis pulled away he was met by a glaring, blushing face, bushy brows furrowed.

"Is that the reason you didn't switch dorms, so you could snog me?"

"Don't tell me the reason is not yours as well _lapin_. I think it might just be that you _do _enjoy my company after all.

"Don't push it."

"I wouldn't dare." The Frenchman said as he eased the other back. "Now if you don't mind, I think it's about time I take you to Wonderland~"

/OOO/

**Ugh, cliché, cheesy ending is cliché and cheesy! This started off as an Alice in Wonderland inspired thing but then kinda turned into a College AU. Bleh oh well, got it out of my system. Reviews? I'm not sure how well I did on this haha.**


End file.
